


Opposites Attract

by Pokeshadow



Series: Samurai Sex Patrol [3]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 04:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeshadow/pseuds/Pokeshadow
Summary: It's been a week since the Samurai Abstinence Patrol had moved in with Dan and Brian, and things have been going pretty great all things considered. Barry and Brian have basically become inseparable, Arin was slowly relaxing and enjoying his new life,  he's even been getting slowly better at dealing with Dan's flirtation and advances. Things were good. Well, mostly. Something about Arin has definitely been poking at some long repressed memories of Dan's, ones that should be locked deeply away from view. It was hard to flirt with someone when your own flirting is triggering weird emotions inside you. But even with these alien, somewhat scary emotions, Dan wasn't going to give up on Arin that easily. Nothing real sex related for awhile yet, but Arin was certainly coming around to the idea of hand and mouth stuff. Now just to convince him to actually come ask Dan for help whenever he needed release...





	Opposites Attract

“Dan? How do I make the hot water appear again?”

Dan chuckled softly to himself, glancing up from his work to see the nervous Arin at his door. He still wasn’t quite used to seeing him around like this. Dan was usually the only thing in the house making noise, all week he’d been jumping at random bangs and voices, forgetting all about the two new people living here. He also wasn’t used to seeing the pair of samurai in such a casual way. Sure, it was way better than the screaming and the fighting, but it was just weird to see their usual warrior uniforms replaced by casual clothes. They hadn’t really gone shopping for them yet, so Arin and Barry had just been living in Dan’s old clothes. Barry had been easy enough to dress, he had a similar build to Brian so Dan could just pull out old stuff he’d gotten for Brian the ninja refused to wear. Arin had been the trickier one though. While height wise they were the same, Dan was too skeletal to have anything that would fit the muscular samurai. The only thing that fit were some of Dan’s kimonos, and some old baggy pyjamas. Seeing Arin in sweat pants and Dan’s oversized pyjama shirt was still a little jarring.

“You mean from the tap or to make tea?” Dan asked, tucking his pencil into the rings of his notebook.

“Tea please.” Arin asked awkwardly, pushing a strand of hair from his eyes. Dan pushed himself off his stomach, setting the notebook of lyric ideas aside so he could messily pull himself from the blankets piled around him.

“I’ll come show you again.” He smiled, pulling himself to his feet. He grabbed his sky blue kimono hanging from the door hook and slid it on, tying the knot casually around his hips.

“Sorry, all this is just still a lot to take in.” Arin apologised, scratching his neck nervously.

“Don’t worry about it man, I don’t mind. No need to rush learning this shit.” Dan said, motioning for the samurai to follow him. He led the man back out the door, heading up the stairs and into the kitchen. For once, Brian didn’t seem to be in the living room, which is probably why Arin had to come to Dan. Usually Brian spent most of his time up there, or in Dan’s room. He must still be spending time with that Barry guy again, they’d really become tight with each other over the past week. It honestly felt weird to not have Brian hovering around him all the time, Dan was just so used to Brian always being near him constantly that it felt a little surreal to have space to himself.

“Ok, you remember which one the kettle is?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, it’s this one, right?” Arin asked, walking up and picking up their black electric kettle.

“Yep, that’s it. Did you fill it up with water?” Dan questioned. He felt a little bad babying Arin like this, but he wasn’t sure how else to teach him something Dan has just _ known _his whole life.

“Uhuh, and then I put it on the pedestal and pressed this button, but it just never started.” Arin said, repeating the steps to show Dan he remembered.

“Now that’s perfect, usually that would work, it’s just someone turned off the power switch over here.” Dan smiled, leaning over and flicking the switch back on. The kettle instantly lit up, starting it’s process of boiling the water. Arin just stared at the power points, glaring hatefully.

“These things are so fucking stupid…” He grumbled rubbing his face. “Thanks though, I didn’t even notice that the red dot had gone.”

“It’s fine, I’ve done dumb stuff too. I put the milk in the cupboard once instead of the fridge, if Brian hadn't found it a little later that would have been awful.” Dan laughed, trying to cheer up his new friend. Arin chuckled, but Dan could hear the self-disappointment under it.

“So… you busy or do you want to join me?” Arin asked softly, managing a small smile.

“Yeah sure man, I needed a break anyway.” Dan grinned. He pulled himself out one of his favourite mugs and slid beside Arin, watching the kettle boil away. Arin flinched a little at the contact of skin, but didn’t push him away. He’d gotten a lot better at physical contact in the past week of him living here. At first he’d only let Dan touch him when he’d finally admit he needed some uh, ‘_ help’ _, but Dan was just a physical person in general. He kept giving Arin small brushes every now and again, sitting closer and closer, until Arin started to relax and let Dan in. Dan was a very touchy person, he needed the occasional arm brush or hug, so he couldn’t help but try to get closer to Arin. It seemed to be working though, and much faster than it had taken him to convince Brian to get close to him. It had taken years to get Brian to fully let Dan hug him without flinching or freaking out.

“So, can I ask what you were writing back there?” Arin questioned, fiddling with his mug while he waited for the water.

“Oh, I was trying to come up with some lyrics for the new song Brian and I are working on.” Dan told him.

“Is it hard?” Arin asked.

“Sometimes. The way we write is we come up with the general sound of the song first, then try to find words that fit it, and the theme. So like, for this one we wanted to make a song about trying to justify an attraction to a furry character while denying the fact I’m a furry, so I’m having to find words that not only fit the tune Brian made, but tell that story. We also have the general sound for a second one, but we’re struggling for ideas on what to do with it.” Dan explained, leaning against the counter to stretch his back out.

“What’s a furry?” Arin blinked.

“Oh god,” Dan cracked up laughing. “I don’t even know where to start on that one. Um, ok, so I’m a furry, and that means I’m a fan of a particular art style. We- wait no I can just show you it.”

Dan glanced around to see if there was a phone or computer close enough to grab. His own phone was back in his room, but he spotted Brian’s iPad still sitting on the couch. He went over and grabbed it, unlocking it and quickly pulling up FurAffinity. It took him a second to find a good example from the recent uploads. This time of day tended to be when everyone uploaded porn, but eventually he found a nice looking catgirl that wasn’t inflated or showing off tits.

“Here. Like, furries are people who like this kind of art style. It’s called uh… anthropomorphic art. It basically means a humanised animal. See how she’s like a mixture of a cat and a human? That’s what furries are, we like and make things like this.” Dan tried to explain, struggling to find the right words to use.

“Huh, ok then… these things aren’t real, right? Just a thing you draw?” Arin asked.

“Oh we just wish they were real! People make costumes of their characters though, but that’s only like… 20% of furries who do that. Not all of us do the whole fursuiting thing. I certainly don’t, but I don’t really have characters to dress as anyway. I don’t even really have a fursona… Wait I don’t even need to justify that whole thing, you don’t even know what they are.” Dan awkwardly laughed, realising he was starting to defend himself when for once he didn’t need to.

“Not at all. I like the art though, it looks really nice. Not sure I quite understand _ why _it’s a cat woman, but it’s cute.” Arin smiled, examining the picture.

“Well cool, if you like it I can introduce you to fandom stuff later. It’s just one of those things a lot of people hate, which is why we thought it’d be funny to do a song about. Just, the whole thing being ‘N-no! I’m not a furry, w-why would you even think that!’ when it’s so fucking clear I am one in the video. Just for a laugh, you know?” Dan grinned, shutting the iPad off and putting it on the bench. He was a little excited about the idea of sharing his interests with Arin, while Brian was perfectly ok with the whole thing, Dan had never really had anyone to properly talk to about it before. He’d been way too nervous to go to a convention or anything like that, so he’s basically been alone with this for years.

“It sounds fun.” Arin nodded. The kettle flicked loudly, signalling it was finished boiling the water. Dan didn’t particularly want tea, so he went into the fridge to pull out some milk for hot chocolate, leaving Arin to make his own drink.

“Well, to me it is. Anyway, what have you been up to?” Dan asked, spooning the chocolate powder into his mug.

“Not much really. I’m getting better at reading English, so I’m starting to understand what’s being said in that ‘game’ thing you showed me. I still can’t understand all the instructions, but rolling the ball is very fun.” Arin said, his dreary mood starting to lift as he talked.

“I tried to go with a Japanese-y game that wasn’t too hard. I take it you like Katamari?” Dan chuckled as he poured in his water and milk.

“Very much so.” Arin nodded eagerly, placing his tea leaves at the bottom of the cup neatly. It was kind of interesting to see that Arin made his tea the exact same way as Brian, in a more traditional sense rather than just plopping in a teabag and milk. Dan just couldn’t take it straight, he needed milk and sugar in it, otherwise it’s just hot plant water to him.

_ Keep Arin busy for the next half an hour. _

Dan jumped with a squeak at the sudden sound in his head, nearly dropping his mug in surprise.

“You ok?” Arin asked with concern at the noise.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry, touched a hot part of the mug, forgot it was so uh… hot.” Dan chuckled awkwardly. He was bad at lying to Arin, but it seemed like a reasonable enough excuse.

“Oh, well be careful with that, it’ll be even hotter in your mouth.” Arin warned.

“I’ve taken hotter loads in my mouth.” Dan purred flirtatiously, shooting Arin a wink. Arin rolled his eyes with a sigh, but couldn’t hide the twitch of a smile.

“Shut the fuck up dude.” He said with a tiny chuckle. Dan watched Arin blow delicately across the surface off his cup, trying to figure out how to respond to Brian. He couldn’t talk telepathically anymore, he’d lost that ability years ago. But he couldn’t just talk out loud, even if he whispered Arin would hear him. Would just thinking normally work? Brian was fairly deeply embedded into Dan’s mind anyway, so that might work...

_ Yes. _

Dan managed to keep from jumping this time, but he was in no way less startled. 

**Uh ok then, why am I keeping him busy?**

_ Barry doesn’t want to get caught. _

**Holy shit are you two fucking!?**

_ Unfortunately no, just mentally. He’s still terrified about Arin knowing though. _

**Ok, well we just made tea, I’ll take him back to my room and play games with him or something.**

_ Thanks. _

“So I’m guessing there’s no real plan for the evening then?” Dan asked, trying to find a way to smoothly segue Arin into his room without any suspicion. 

“Not really. I’m still trying to figure out what to do with myself here to be honest. I have no fucking clue what to do with my life anymore.” Arin laughed, that dark cloud sweeping over him yet again.

“Been there man, do you want to just play some games with me for a bit?” Dan suggested, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. It was still too hot, his tongue getting burned a little by the small mouthful.

“Can we play the Katamari one?” Arin asked, a twinkle re-entering his eye.

“Yeah sure, you still having fun in Damacy or do you want to try one of the sequels?” Dan said, going back to the cupboard to see if there were any snacks he could bring back to his room.

“I… there’s more?” Arin asked in awe.

“Yeah, I only have ‘We Love Katamari’, which is my favourite, and ‘Katamari Forever’, which is still great but more of a remaster than anything.” Dan explained, pulling a bag of pretzel sticks out of the pantry. He motioned for Arin to follow him back down the stairs, smiling at the samurai’s excitement over games.

“I haven’t finished the other one yet, does that matter?” Arin questioned, letting Dan lead him to his room.

“Not really. Pretty much each game starts off with ‘look at all these stars you’ve made, but you’ve still got a ways to go’. Except Forever, that kind of has a plot, but it’s still mostly ‘fix the broken stars’. Lotta stars up in space.” Dan said, deliberately blathering as they passed by Brian’s room. He didn’t want Arin to have a moment of even thinking about going in to say hi.

“Uh… I like the idea of trying a new game but… it could be nice not to beat the game alone…” Arin muttered nervously, flashing Dan a small glance.

“Sounds great man, fire up the playstation and show me what you can do.” Dan said, opening the door courteously for Arin. The samurai gave a tiny nod, sliding inside. Dan flopped himself on Arin’s bed, motioning towards the machine with a lazy flick. Arin nodded, walking over to set everything up while Dan got himself comfortable. He pulled a pretzel stick from the packet and slowly nibbled it as he watched Arin, eyes half mindedly trailing down to the samurai’s body. He hadn’t intended on perving, it just sort of happened. Sometimes Dan just couldn’t help himself, and Arin had a pretty nice body. Just the way those arms looked like they could crush Dan if they wanted to, or the shape of his thick yet muscular body… Dan glanced up guilty as Arin caught him staring.

“Can I help you?” Arin asked.

“In so many ways, but none of which you’d say yes to.” Dan winked, flashing a toothy grin. It took Arin a few seconds to understand what Dan meant, sighing to himself.

“Move the fuck over and pass me one of the stick things…” Arin grumbled, grabbing the remote and sitting himself beside Dan. Dan snickered, and passed Arin some pretzel sticks as he shuffled over.

“…Wait were you serious? Is that why you were looking at me?” Arin asked.

“You have a nice body ok, I can’t help myself sometimes.” Dan admitted with a shrug. Arin’s lips pursed a little, a soft pink filling his cheeks. He stared for a moment, struggling for a reply, before letting out a small huff, turning away to focus on the game menu. It was way too entertaining to watch Arin struggle with flirtation. 

Arin started a level in the game, munching on the pretzel sticks mindlessly as he started to roll around. Dan had to admit, it was a little hard to watch. To be fair, the man was from an ancient society without real electricity, but watching Arin stop in place every time he wanted to rotate and bumping into things hurt. He seemed to be having fun though, which is all that really mattered to Dan. It looked like he was on the second last level, the final star before making the moon, but it had been a while since Dan had played this so he could be wrong. Arin swore softly to himself as he bumped the side of a building hard enough to lose mass, eyebrows furrowing.

“You’re so cute when you’re mad.” Dan remarked almost absentmindedly, smiling flirtily as he traced the shape of Arin’s tight mouth with his eyes.

“I- what? No I’m not.” Arin grumbled with protest.

“Your little face furrow is hot man, and also cute.” Dan said with a wicked grin. Arin squirm under the compliment, torn between showing he was grumpy about it, but not wanting to make a face Dan found cute.

“I have never heard anyone describe that as cute before.” Arin muttered.

“You need to talk to more people then.” Dan winked. Arin rolled his eyes, but Dan could see the colour in his cheeks increasing.

“Shut up…” Arin shook his head, trying to focus on the game. Dan watched him for a moment, wondering something about Arin. He always got like this any time Dan complimented something about him, but it was hard to tell if he just didn’t believe Dan was serious, or didn’t believe he had attractive qualities.

“…You know I’m not just fucking with you, right? You really are attractive, I’m not just saying it to make you squirm.” Dan said gently, dropping the flirty tone to his voice. Arin stiffened a little, glancing over at Dan with a conflicted expression.

“I… b… you don’t have to say things like that just to make me feel better…” Arin sighed softly, consciously avoiding Dan’s gaze.

“I’m not. Look, I know I kind of come off as constantly just joking or flirting all the time, but I really do mean it.” Dan told his friend sincerely. Arin was silent, as if unable to comprehend what Dan was saying. 

“…But I’m not though. I settled with that fact years ago. I don’t understand how someone like…uh… _ you _could say something like that non jokingly.” Arin mumbled, returning to the game to avoid facing his problem.

“Someone like me?” Dan questioned, not quite understanding the inflection. 

“You know… someone… actually super attractive.” Arin said, sinking into the bed further with embarrassment. Dan’s chest did a weird little quiver he didn’t quite understand, it felt bizarre. It wasn’t a feeling he really felt often, he couldn’t remember what it was.

“I-I try my best.” Dan stammered, naturally falling back into his flirting ways. What the hell was that feeling? It felt nice, but kinda scared him, and he had no idea why. 

“But for real, I really do think you’re an attractive person. Outside of the, you know, grumpy yelly shit, you have a really great personality-“ Dan was cut off by a little snort from Arin. 

“Grumpy yelly shit? Didn’t you _ just _ say you liked my grumpy face?” Arin chuckled softly.

“I do, I meant the whole yelling about sex thing.” Dan clarified. Arin’s face pursed for a moment, before glancing away, giving a little humpf of acknowledgement. 

“Fair, I guess.” He huffed.

“Seriously though, outside of that you’re super hot to me dude. I don’t know how to explain it too well, but I really like your body. It all looks… uh…good.” Dan finished awkwardly, distracted by that weird flutter in his chest again.

“_ Good? _” Arin snorted at the choice of word.

“Y-you know, you have an attractive face, and I like your arms.” Dan stammered. He wasn’t used to being put on the spot like this. He could list attractive traits on a female for hours, with a carefree flirting air, but on a guy he was really starting to get to know? It was a little scary.

“My arms?” Arin questioned.

“I don’t know man, I like their shape. There uh… strong.” Dan fumbled.

“Strong.” Arin repeated, forgetting the game completely at this point.

“Yeah like, they look like they’d feel really good pinning someone down… look man I was just making sure you knew you were attractive, I don’t know how to serious talk like this. I’m the smooth talking sex guy, I don’t deal well with the other stuff.” Dan conceded with a sigh, flopping back on the bed. Arin gave a little chuckle, patting Dan on the chest.

“You’re not good with the whole… emotions thing, are you.” Arin figured out, returning to his game with a little confident smile. While he was glad the compliments seemed to have raised Arin’s spirits, he wasn’t prepared for this shit to get so real.

“Uh… not really.” Dan admitted.

“That’s actually super interesting. I always _ assumed _ we must be, like, opposites, but this really just confirms it. I’m against sex and 100% emotions, whereas you are 100% sex and against emotions, am I right?” Arin questioned.

“…Yeah that actually does sound right, except the you being 100% not about sex, I feel it’s more 70% right now.” Dan smirked. Arin shot him a little glare.

“By your logic, doesn’t that make you now 30% emotions?” Arin pointed out. Dan felt his heart quiver nervously again, practically confirming Arin’s statement. The other man must have noticed the flicker in Dan’s face, giving him a smug little glance

“I don’t want to think about that kinda thing ok.” Dan grumbled, stuffing his mouth with pretzels.

“Why?” Arin asked in confusion.

“It just… I don’t like the feeling.” Dan explained poorly through a mouth of food.

“Really? But love feels amazing man, it makes you feel so good! I don’t understand how something that feels so good could be bad to you.” Arin said passionately.

“That is… almost exactly word for word what I said to you about sex.” Dan laughed.

“…Fuck…” Arin swore.

“You see where I’m coming from now?” Dan said with a chuckle.

“I guess, but still… so is it my turn now to force you down and make you emote or what?” Arin smiled wickedly, pausing the game and putting the controller aside. Dan’s heart leapt up into his chest as Arin leaned in closer.

“W-what, no I’m fine man, all good over here, no need.” Dan pulled himself onto his elbows nervously, having half a mind to scramble away. He had no idea how to explain why all this scared him, this warm feeling in his chest just always terrified him and made him want to run whenever it happened, it’s why he’d never been able to stay with a girl for more than a month. The feelings that it caused just terrified him. Unless it was Brian, for whatever reason whenever Dan had these kind of emotions around Brian, the other man had been able to ease away any fears. Maybe it was just a trust thing, Dan honestly didn’t know, all he knew is the way Arin was making him feel was scary.

“What, having an attractive looking guy bear down on you make you squirm?” Arin taunted, clearly mimicking Dan’s previous words.

“Ok now you’re just being an ass.” Dan pouted. Arin smirked a little, clearly pleased with himself.

“Just relax for a moment, I’m not actually going to pin you down. Just trust me for a second.” Arin smiled warmly, motioning for Dan to sit up. His nerves were racing, but Dan relented, letting Arin get him upright again. He couldn’t stop the little scared whimper that escaped his throat as Arin gently laid a hand around his waist, slamming his eyes shut. This was honestly embarrassing, he was acting like a terrified virgin again. He’d pulled this same move on dozens of girls, the hand around the waist, look into their eyes, go in for the kiss, then lay them back down on the bed, classic seduction move. So why was it scaring him now? Something deep in Dan’s mind was being unearthed, and he didn’t like it.

“Hey, it’s ok, just breathe. You don’t have to worry about anything, I’m not going to hurt you.” Arin murmured sweetly, running a thumb down Dan’s side.

“_ They _ will though…” Dan muttered before he could catch himself. How was Arin breaking his barricade like this? That block should have kept all those memories locked away in the dark where they belongs, but he could feel it cracking under Arin’s sweet gaze. He’d spent so long trying to forget why this scared him, being in this situation was bringing it all back. He didn’t want to remember who _ they _were.

“…Something happened to you too, didn’t it.” Arin said softly. It wasn’t a question, he could just tell.

“...I don’t want to talk about it right now.” Dan looked away, fingers twitching anxiously as more and more of his past was bubbling to the surface of his mind out of the small crack Arin had formed.

“I won’t make you, I just want to say… shit happened to me too, I understand how you feel… I guess we really are similar.” Arin forced a smile.

“…Yeah, I guess we are.” Dan murmured, daring to glance up into Arin’s eyes. He didn’t want to feel anything, but that face… Dan’s weird self defence mechanism took charge, and before he’d even realised he was doing it, he was kissing Arin. The samurai stiffened in shock, but didn’t push Dan away like he’d expected. After a few stunned seconds, Arin relaxed, letting Dan take control. It was clear he had no idea how to kiss, Arin sloppily tried to mimic what Dan was doing but it wasn’t really working. Dan didn’t mind though, it still felt nice. He naturally fell into his usual positions, sliding his hands around Arin’s waist, leaning him back a little so he could easily climb on top if he wanted to, whimpering softly to get Arin’s heart pumping, back into his comfort zone. Arin eventually pulled away gasping slightly, it seemed like he didn’t know to breathe while kissing.

“S-sorry, I have no idea how to do that.” Arin apologised breathlessly, resting his head against Dan’s shoulder.

“It’s fine man, I can teach you properly if you want.” Dan offered silkily.

“You’re such a hypocrite.” Arin chuckled.

‘You love it.” Dan purred.

“I just wanted to play fucking katamari man.” Arin laughed, pulling away to rub his face, which had already turned bright pink.

“Yeah sorry, but it’s partially you’re fault too. Just get back to playing, I’ll try not to distract you so much.” Dan apologised.

“I don’t think I can really focus at the moment now…” Arin sighed, glancing nervously away. Dan opened his mouth to ask why, when he noticed why Arin was squirming slightly. He smirked at the shape of an erection pressing against Arin’s pants.

“I see. I’d say sorry but I’m not. Here, let me help with that…” Dan purred sensually, sliding himself off the bed and nestling himself between Arin’s thighs.

“W…what are you doing?” Arin asked breathlessly. The pink in his cheeks had already turned a deep red with arousal. Dan loved how easily he could turn Arin on.

“Nothing, you just keep playing the game… I’ll deal with this…” Dan purred, running his hands up Arin’s legs.

“I’m… not sure I can really concentrate with you doing that.” Arin grumbled, breaths deepening as he stared down at Dan with pupil blown eyes.

“Well not if you’re looking down here you can’t. Play your game, I’ll just keep myself busy here.” Dan said with a smirk pressing a hand to the erection in Arin’s pants. The samurai flinched, eyes slamming tightly shut.

“Y-you don’t need to do that, it’ll go away on its own eventually.” Arin shivered, but didn’t move as Dan started to grind his hand against his shaft.

“I don’t think you’ve gotten the hint these past few days. I _ want _you to come to me for help with this…” Dan murmured huskily, resting his face on Arin’s thighs. He hoped his overly lustful look was working, it felt good, but he was still uncertain if it really did look as good as it felt, or if people were just humouring him.

“…Why? I still don’t get why you like it so much when it only feels good for me…” Arin breathed, peeking at Dan through his lashes.

“I like making people feel good. Just because you aren’t touching me doesn’t mean I don’t get anything out of this. Giving someone else pleasure is probably my biggest turn ons. Seeing how much someone is enjoying what I do is the best feeling in the world to me.” Dan explained huskily, tugging at Arin’s pants to try and encourage him to raise his hips. It took the clueless man a few moments to understand what Dan was doing, eventually lifting up enough for Dan to pull down the sweat pants. Arin’s erection sprang free, making him flinch at the sensation.

“I…ok, if you really feel that way…” Arin trailed away, giving in to Dan’s slutty nature.

“I really do. Now, you make that star, while I’ll deal with this…” Dan murmured, wrapping a hand around Arin’s shaft and running a thumb over the already leaking slit. Arin gave a small whimper, but nodded, managing to drag his eyes away from Dan and back to the screen. The music of the game restarted, Arin trying to keep playing, but Dan would bet anything he wouldn’t be able to keep it up for long. He gave the samurai a moment to re-immerse himself in the game, before leaning forward to slowly run his tongue over Arin’s tip. He heard a tight intake of breath from above him, but Arin didn’t pause. Dan smirked a little, glad his idea was working, and started to carefully wet Arin’s shaft, not actually taking it into his mouth yet, just getting it nice and slick for him. He took his time with it, leisurely moving his lips across Arin’s sensitive skin, teasing the samurai with his tongue. Well, to be honest, with anyone else this _ would _be teasing, but Arin was sensitive enough this really was getting him off. He could probably cum just from these soft touches.

Dan took Arin’s tip into his mouth, lightly sucking as Arin let out a tight little grunt of pleasure. Since he was just having some fun with this, he might as well practice his deep throating. Dan was jealous of Brian’s abilities in that field. He gently eased his mouth down Arin’s shaft, going his own slow pace to keep up his stamina. If he just rushed it he’d gag. The sound of pleasure from above him told Dan he was doing a good job as he slowly sunk himself to the base of the shaft. Dan could feel his throat trying to tighten, on the verge of gaging as Arin’s tip touched the back of his tongue, but Dan was doing his best to fight it back. He held himself there for a few moments, breathing heavily through his nose as he tried to relax himself, before pulling away. Dan took a short second to recover, before burying himself back down Arin’s cock, starting to properly blow the samurai. 

Brian made this look too easy. Dan wasn’t struggling by any means, but still, compared to what he’d seen Brian effortlessly do Dan felt like an amateur. He was doing alright though, slowly pushing himself to his limit with each movement without gagging. He must have been doing a better job that he thought though, because Arin was already panting and twitching, very clearly struggling to keep it together. Dan could taste precum against the back of his tongue, Arin’s shaft throbbing a little in his mouth. The Samurai let out a tight whimper, jolting a little as Dan deliberately spent a second focusing on his slit. Dan couldn’t even begin to imagine how sensitive Arin must feel there, Dan could barely handle Brian’s teasing of his slit area. He didn’t want to torture the poor guy, so went back to his previous motions, starting to get closer to being able to handle throat fucking. 

It took Dan a moment to register the weird noise coming from the TV, a cartoony blonking sound coming from the game. He nearly snorted with laughter as he realised it must be Arin’s character ramming repeatedly into a wall, the samurai too distracted by Dan’s mouth to even attempt playing anymore. He sped up a little, silently encouraging Arin to lose control. Arin let out a shuddering gasp, fingers threading mindlessly into Dan’s hair and giving it a small tug. Dan whimpered at the feeling, feeling his own cock leap at the sensation. He was tempted to sneak a hand between his own legs to start palming himself through his underwear, but he felt Arin deserved his full attention. He was trying to show the guy the best of this world, Dan’s own needs can wait for a little bit.

Dan’s throat finally seemed relaxed enough to let him sink all the way down Arin’s shaft, barely flaring at the sensation of a cock at the back of his tongue. He dared to finally try fucking himself down onto Arin’s shaft with a bit of strength, mimicking what he loved from Brian’s oral style. The results were pretty immediate, Arin gasped sharply, fists tightening in Dan’s hair. Dan felt a little proud of himself, enthusiastically slamming himself down onto Arin’s shaft as fast as he could. His jaw was starting to ache from the strain, but he didn’t want to slow down. He wanted to make Arin go insane.

“D-Dan I can’t… I’m trying r-really hard, but if you keep going that hard I’m g-gonna cum!” Arin panted, squirming under Dan’s talented mouth. Dan wanted to pull off and tell Arin that’s exactly what he wanted, but he couldn’t bare to stop. He just let out a slutty groan of need, trying his best to double his efforts. Arin whined and gasped, mindlessly pulling Dan’s hair to get him to go deeper. Dan could feel Arin’s shaft pulsing wildly in his mouth, right on the verge of orgasm, and steadied himself for the flood that was bound to happen. 

Arin cried out with pleasure, pressing Dan deeply into his crotch as he started to cum. Dan struggled not to gag and choke as Arin’s cum spurted right down his throat, having to pull back a little to control himself. He dragged his tongue all over Arin shaft as he swallowed down the bitter fluid filling his mouth, trying to make it feel as good for Arin as possible. Arin’s tight gasps and groans were amazing to listen to, Dan was diamond hard right now and starting to lose his composure a little. He needed to get off so badly, but he refused to act on his own needs until Arin was satisfied. Arin’s shaft gave one last little throb, tricking the last of his cum into Dan’s mouth, before the samurai let out a huff of exhaustion, melting in Dan’s grasp. Dan gave him one last little suck to clean him off, before drawing back, taking a few deep breaths to re-centre himself.

“Holy shit Dan…” Arin breathed, carding his fingers through Dan’s messy hair. Dan gave a little huff of laughter, more preoccupied with getting a hand between his legs. He groaned with relief as he managed to get a hand into his underwear to start squeezing his shaft, able to feel the little damp spot his dick had made from leaking needily. He forgot about Arin for a few moments, just stroking himself gently to try and relieve himself from the overwhelming feeling of arousal. He couldn’t go as hard as he needed without any lube, but at this point anything was better than nothing.

“…Do… do you need help down there?”

“Huh?” Dan asked with a pant, Arin words managing to break through his haze for a moment.

“…Fuck I hate myself… Do you need help? You’re always doing stuff for me, I… feel like I should do something for you…” Arin offered with a grumble. Dan moaned at the mental image of Arin fucking him, even though he knew that isn’t what the other man meant.

“F-fucking go for it dude.” Dan laughed shakily, dragging himself away from his pawing and climbing back up onto the bed. He barely hesitated in casting his underwear aside, laying back and letting his erection stand free.

“There should still be a bottle of lube in here somewhere, Brian and I kind of just have a bottle in most of the rooms. I think the little draw by the tv should have it.” Dan explained, returning to lightly squeezing his shaft as he waited for Arin. The other man nodded nervously, getting up to follow Dan’s instructions. Dan had to envy Arin a little, he didn’t need to worry as much about this kind of thing, having a foreskin and all. 

“The black bottle?” Arin asked.

“Yeah that should be it.” Dan nodded, rubbing a finger over his leaking slit. 

“So uh… how do I… do… anything.” Arin muttered, staring at Dan’s erection dauntingly.

“Ok, so what would you be comfortable with doing.” Dan asked.

“Uh… I think… just things with my hands… I don’t think I could do that mouth stuff at the moment.” Arin said softly.

“Ok, so let's start with you getting on the ground like I was for you, it’ll probably be easier for you to jack me off from in front.” Dan suggested. Arin nodded, sinking to his knees and shuffling forward enough to be chest height with Dan’s dick.

“So if you want to do just hands, you’re going to need to use that lube to get that hand and my shaft slick. I’m circumcised, so I can’t just rub myself in the same way you can, it actually hurts dry.” Dan tried his best to explain.

“I had been wondering why your penis looks so different to mine. Is that just a future thing? Removing the skin bit?” Arin asked as he squeezed a little bit of the lube into his palm.

“Slightly, it’s mostly because of the people I was born into. It’s just a thing they do, not really sure how to explain it right now. Not enough blood in my brain.” Dan laughed. Arin nodded, but more out of being polite than actually understanding. He spent a second rubbing the lube into his skin, before pouring a little more into his palm and turning to face Dan fully.

“So how do I…?” Arin questioned nervously.

“Just like what I do with you. Wrap your hand around my shaft and spread the lube over it, then move your hand up and down in a pumping motion. I’ll let you know if you need to go harder or faster.” Dan tutored, miming the actions to Arin to help him get an idea. Arin took a nervous little breath, steadying himself, before touching Dan. He very gently wrapped his fingers around Dan’s shaft, anxiously glancing at Dan to make sure he was doing it right. Dan gave him a little nod of encouragement, letting Arin take control. The other man hesitated for a few moments, taking some deep breaths, before finally moving his hand, covering Dan’s sensitive skin with the lube.

“Y-yeah, that’s it…” Dan groaned, partially trying to encourage Arin, partially out of relief of someone finally touching him. Arin’s hand felt so good, his fingers were wider and covered more ground, and Dan could feel the strength beneath them, but Arin was being way too cautious and gentle with him. It was a nice tingle, but he needed more to really get off. He let Arin finish coating his shaft, then thrusted his hips forward a little.

“Ok I’m good, jack me off.” Dan shivered. Arin nodded, taking a firmer grip to start properly stroking. Dan could practically see the cogs turning in Arin’s head as he tried to remember Dan’s instructions, slowly moving his hand up and down Dan’s shaft. He quickly glanced at Dan for reassurance, before picking up speed.

“Fuck… just like that…” Dan groaned, letting an arm fall over his face. Honestly, it still wasn’t hard enough or fast enough, but for a first time Arin was doing pretty good. Dan could just pretend this was an edging session. Arin took a moment to explore Dan, running his fingers over Dan’s tip and slit in wonder. Dan shuddered at the sensation, slit just a little too sensitive to be prodded like this. Arin let his dominant hand drift back down to pleasuring Dan, but kept prodding and exploring with his left, trailing curious fingers all over the sensitive glans. 

“Is this ok?” Arin asked nervously.

“Yeah just...maybe the slightest bit tighter.” Dan said, moving his hips slightly into the touch. Arin nodded, grasping Dan’s shaft a little harder. It was better, but still not quite the speed Dan would use on himself. He could work with this though. Plus he was just proud of Arin for even trying this, he can deal with the awkward learning phase.

He watched Arin’s movements, but let his mind wander a little. If he were by himself, Dan would take his time to savour all this, but he didn’t want to make Arin sit here forever and exhaust himself. His usual fantasies started to take over his thoughts, but with Arin in place of his other usual images. Usually it was some pretty girl, or a slender twink depending on his mood, but now it was an imaginary Arin slowly being hypnotised by some sort of spell filling his mind. Just him being convinced to let go of all his thoughts and let his body’s desires take over, tying him down and teasing him hard until he finally started to give in, letting the spell take over his mind and giving in to the pleasure… mmf, Dan could feel his dick throbbing over that thought, way more than his usual dreams. Arin was starting to become a soft spot here. Maybe this is how Brian felt…

Dan had to blink away his fantasies for a moment as Arin gave a little strained grunt, withdrawing his hand and giving it a shake. The samurai gave his bicep a little rub, winching a little.

“Sorry, it was starting to hurt a little.” Arin chuckled weakly, clearly embarrassed.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m not forcing you to do anything, if you need to stop go ahead, I can finish myself off. Plus it was a good first attempt.” Dan smiled encouragingly, already moving a hand to pick up where Arin had left off.

“Wait let me try with my other hand, I… I want to do this.” Arin said stubbornly, giving his arm one final rub. He shuffled around a little to comfortably reach his left hand over, grasping Dan’s shaft once again.

“Just a sec,” Dan interrupted, leaning back to grab the lube again. “Just a little to keep things wet.”

“Right, forgot.” Arin nodded, letting Dan squirt a blob into his palm. He rubbed it into his skin quickly, then enthusiastically went back to attempting to jerk off Dan. Dan mentally chuckled at Arin’s attempts, he loved the effort, but the left hand was doing even worse than the right. Arin’s strokes were barely in rhythm, messy, and still way too gentle. Later Dan would have to show Arin how to properly do this, but right now he just wanted to encourage him, and to cum. Dan just lay back and let his imagination take over again.

Dan let out a little pent up breath, letting himself relax into the touch. It still felt good, even if it wasn’t how he’d usually pleasure himself. He was managing to force himself closer to release with his thoughts of a mindless, moaning Arin getting fucked by what had morphed from some unseen sex demon to a tentacle beast. The creature had some sort of hypnotising gem that was slowly draining away this Arin’s thoughts while it pumped a slick purple tendril into his mouth, leaking a fluid that would keep Arin cumming again and again to keep the creature happy. Dan’s fantasies took a moment to focus on how the slick tentacle suctioned around Arin’s cock would be expertly milking him, before getting distracted by a little stab of pleasure from Arin experimenting with his tip again. 

“You’re leaking a lot…” Arin murmured, more to himself than to Dan.

“Yeah, it’s a good thing. It means I’m really turned on.” Dan explained, just in case Arin didn’t know what precum was. 

“That’s good… I’m… weirdly glad about that for some reason” Arin laughed nervously. The little shy smile on Arin’s face made Dan’s heart flutter, even through all the arousal. He really didn’t want to think about emotions right now, so Dan mindlessly sat up a little, grabbed Arin by the shoulder and pull him up for a kiss. The samurai gave a tiny surprised grunt, but barely hesitated in returning the gesture. It was slightly better than his previous attempt, but Dan didn’t care right now. He was letting his inner animal tell him what to do for a few minutes. He ran his fingers through Arin’s hair mindlessly, enjoying the silky strands as he held his friend close.

It seemed Arin still hadn’t figured out the breathing part, as he suddenly broke away with a little gasp, resting his head against Dan’s thigh as he recovered. Dan couldn’t hold back his little snort of amusement, memories flashing back to when _ he _used to be this much of a clueless virgin.

“You know, you are allowed to breathe while kissing. You don’t have to suffocate yourself” Dan chuckled, giving the samurai a supportive pat.

“Shut up, you’re distracting ok” Arin grumbled.

“Better make me then” Dan purred flirtatiously, moving his hips up into Arin’s fist. The samurai rolled his eyes a little, but didn’t protest. He wrapped his right hand around Dan’s shaft once again, resuming his attempts to give a hand job. 

“You make all this look too easy…” Arin muttered, working himself back to his previous speed of strokes.

“Years of practice,” Dan said, flash a wicked grin. “Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it eventually.”

“Yeah yeah… hey, can I try two hands? Or does that not work.” Arin asked.

“Oh no go ahead, that’d actually be great” Dan laughed breathlessly, wishing he’d thought of the idea himself. Arin nodded, reapplying some lube into his palms. He nervously wrapped both hands around Dan’s shaft, adjusting his fingers until he found a comfortable grip, then started to stroke. Dan’s moan was genuine this time, the new position was just perfect. Arin was finally giving him the right tightness, and having the extra touch on all parts of his dick was amazing. He watched Arin’s strokes hazily, letting the samurai push him closer to the edge of release. Part of his mind wandered back to his fantasies of Arin getting tentacle fucked, the other part was allowing himself a moment to just appreciate how beautiful Arin looked right now. Face still flushed red, soft hair framing his features, the slight furrow of his brow as he tried to concentrate on his actions… Dan still hated that tight tingling feeling that took over his chest, but he couldn’t help it. Arin was too sweet…

“H-hey uh, would it be possible for you to just go a tiny bit faster? I’m getting really close…” Dan asked with a shiver.

“I’ll do my best.” Arin nodded. He managed to get his arms moving just the slightest bit faster, and while Dan could tell it was really straining the other man, the extra stab of pleasure made it all worth it. Dan groaned softly as he started to tip that edge, mind filling with all the filthy dirty talk of his fantasy situation. Telling the imaginary Arin to cum like a mindless slut, to just give in and let it happen, cum like the whore he wanted to be…

“Mmf shit- Arin I’m gonna cum- fucking- god, Arin!” Dan gasped with pleasure, giving his partner a quick warning before he erupted. He cried out in ecstasy as he started to cum hard, the thick rope hitting Arin right in the face. The samurai yelped in surprise, but didn’t pull away as more painted his skin. Dan’s hand flew to his own hair, tugging hard as he lost control over his hips. He couldn’t stop himself from cumming all over poor Arin’s face, he was too far gone to care about bothering the samurai when it felt so good. Arin didn’t seem to mind the facial too much though as Dan continued to moan and writhe under his clumsy hands, he seemed more in awe of the spectacle. With a few final pulses of pleasure, Dan let out an exhausted little whine, falling back against the bed. He flinched a little at the stab of overstimulation from Arin sliding his hands free from his messy shaft, before glancing down at his friend. The poor guy was a mess. An incredibly attractive mess, but still. Dan couldn’t help the soft little groan in his throat as he stared at Arin’s cum covered features, desperately trying to memorise them for later.

“Sorry about that. Didn’t realise I’d shoot so far or I would have warned you.” Dan chuckled wearily.

“It’s fine, just… weird… I’m not sure if I like it or not. I like that I made it happen, but it’s so drippy and weird on my skin.” Arin tried to grumble, but a small smile of pride betrayed his lips as he lightly touched at the cum against his skin.

“Here, I’ll help you clean off.” Dan offered sweetly, sitting up to offer Arin a hand. The samurai smiled softly, accepting. Dan helped pull some of the weight as Arin stood, looking so graceful as he easily rose. The samurai continued to hold Dan’s hand for a moment, confusing him a little until he realised Arin was returning the gesture. Dan let the stronger man pull him up, legs still a little wobbly after the orgasm.

“To the bathroom I’m guessing?” Arin said.

“Yeah, I was thinking just a quick face wash but if you want to properly get clean I can run you a bath or something.” Dan said with a warm smile. He realised he was still holding Arin’s hand, but honestly, it felt really nice. He was still terrified of that tingling feeling of warmth in his chest, but just for a moment, he could ignore it. He’d probably fall back under his own anxiety in a few minutes, but for now in the afterglow of his orgasm, he could just enjoy Arin’s touch.

“That sounds lovely, I’d like that. Let’s just dart there quickly though, I don’t want Barry to see me all, you know…” Arin trailed away, gesturing to his face.

“He’ll probably still be busy with Brian, but I get what you mean. Let’s go then.” Dan nodded, quickly re-knotting his kimono so he could lead Arin to the door.

“Ah right, I should have figured that’s where he’d be,” Arin chuckled to himself. “Any idea what they’re up to?”

“U-uh, not sure to be honest. They do a lot of things together,” Dan stuttered, only half lying. “They could be meditating, sparring, fuck even just mind talking about things. Brian’s been ecstatic to have someone to really do the whole mind fighting thing with, I’ve never been able to pick it up again.”

“Yeah, I’ve tried to sit down and let Barry teach me how he does it all, but I only ever managed to do the whole flying thing, and making a small spark. Which is great, I love doing them when I can, it’s just a real strain on my energies. Plus having other little tricks would be great, I can’t even do the whole telepathy thing without Barry initiating it.” Arin babbled as Dan lead him out into the hallway.

“Same. Honestly, it’s my own fault though. I used to be able to do all that stuff, back in the day I was even stronger than Brian, but when I gave it all up I blocked it out. I didn’t realise how good a job I did at blocking it all until about a year later when I tried to do something I used to be able to do super easily and just… couldn’t. It was a little scary at first, but it’s probably for the best. I meant it when I said I was leaving it _ all _behind me, I don’t really need all that power anymore. It just bothers Brian sometimes when he needs to let out all that energy and I can’t really help.” Dan sighed, getting foggy flash backs to the old days as he pushed open the bathroom door. 

“Wow really? More powerful than Brian? I’m honestly surprised, he seems so… I can’t think of the right words… overpowered? I don’t know.” Arin huffed, mind drawing a blank.

“He’d be flattered to hear that I’m sure,” Dan chuckled. “But for real, back in the day I could best him at a lot of things. He used to get so jealous about it too. I do miss it sometimes though. While I can’t remember a lot of things, I do remember that I used to be able to do insane shit like set stuff on fire with my mind, throwing cars without touching them… Now I’m just...this...”

Arin said nothing, but gave Dan a little look of understanding. His hand gave Dan’s a small, supportive squeeze. If he weren’t feeling so down all of a sudden, Arin trying to stare up at him in kind comfort while being covered in cum would make Dan laugh.

“...A-anyway, let’s run us a bath! I can let you have it all to yourself if you want, or it’s big enough to share. Up to you.” Dan forced himself to smile, hiding behind his usual cheery attitude.

“If you’re sure it won’t be a squeeze, sharing sounds very nice.” Arin nodded, smiling warmly.

“Great, I’ll get it started while you get ready.” Dan chirped, leading Arin over to the bath. The thing honestly looked more like a hot tub than a bath, big round oval with little bubblers built into the side, but still shallow enough to be considered a bath. Plus the fact you have taps to fill it up rather than just leaving the water in. Dan found the plug and threw it in the hole while Arin started undressing behind him. He watched out the corner of his eye the way Arin was being very careful with his shirt, making sure not to get any of the goopy cum all over it. Dan grabbed his small bottle of bath salts, sprinkling a few of them around the empty basin. He might as well pamper Arin a little, he’s probably never had a proper warm bath like this before. 

“Do you know how to work the taps?” Dan questioned the samurai as he rummaged around for the bubble bath mix.

“It’s like the shower thing right? I turn the one with an H to get hot water, then the other one to mix it with cold water?” Arin said, double checking his own memory. Dan found what he was looking for and placed it beside the taps so he could squirt some of the mixture in once there was running water.

“Yeah that’s basically it. Just wondering in case you wanted to run a bath by yourself later on.” Dan smiled. Honestly, even though he wasn’t that good at it, he was enjoying teaching Arin all these new things. Stuff that was regular and normal to Dan was like magic to Arin. 

“Thanks.” Arin mirrored the smile. Dan twisted the taps on to get the water going, causing Arin to jump a little at the sudden noise. He waited a second for it to run warm, before getting up to undress. As he started to untie the knot around his kimono, he noticed Arin squirming nervously, avoiding Dan’s gaze as he nervously fiddled with the elastic of his pants.

“You ok?” Dan asked politely.

“Y-yeah, just uh… still get nervous being naked in front of people. Especially you.” Arin admitted anxiously.

“Why me? I’ve seen it all before, and I ain’t judging a bit of it.” Dan smiled reassuringly, slipping the kimono off his shoulders. Arin’s lips twitched into a nervous smile.

“T-thanks. I just… you’re really pretty, and I’m kinda just… you know…” Arin mumbled in embarrassment. “Plus being nude- uh, being naked in front of people still feels like it’s something sexual somehow”

“Yeah I can see where you’re coming from with that. Guess you’ve never really been naked in front of people much without it being a sex thing. Well I’ll promise to be on my best behaviour, ok?” Dan chuckled as he hung his kimono on the towel rack. He hesitated for a moment, wanting to add more to his words. Even if the feeling scared the absolute shit out of him, he wanted to say _ something _ to Arin about how attractive he was. Because to Dan, he _ was _. He was way more gorgeous than Dan. He just didn’t know how to say it in a way that would bring out some sort of anxiety attack.

“You ok?” Arin asked, noticing Dan’s pause.

“Y-yeah I just… you uh… you look really good, s-so don’t worry about it, ok?” Dan managed to mutter out, deliberately not meeting Arin’s gaze. He didn’t want the other man to see the irrational fear in his eyes.

“I… I don’t know _ how _to stop worrying, but thank you. It really means a lot to me that you like me, for whatever reason. Even after all the shit I pulled when we first met.” Arin chuckled bashfully. He finally seemed to have the confidence to fully undress himself, pushing down the sweatpants and kicking them to the side.

“Don’t worry about it. While the fighting ended up being pretty pointless, I can get where you were coming from. If you want to, we can just forget it and move on. What matters is the shit you pull right now,” Dan smiled. “You know, hakuna matata and all that shit.”

“Haka what now?” Arin blinked.

“Oh right, you probebly haven’t seen The Lion Ki- wait a fucking second, you’ve never even seen a _ movie, _have you?!” Dan said a little in shock. 

“Is that the moving pictures on the big black square you were looking at before?” Arin asked sheepishly.

“Fuckin’ christ man, I keep forgetting you were from like, _ ancient _ancient times. I need to remember to show you some movies and tv shows at some point,” Dan chuckled, shaking his head. “Also you fine with bubbles? Just thought it might be nice to add some.”

“I...think so? I don’t think I’ve ever bathed with bubbles before.” Arin blinked, trying to visualise it.

“They don’t really do anything, they’re just kinda fun to have around. See?” Dan smiled, sitting on the tiled rim of the tub so he could squeeze a tiny amount of the blue liquid into the stream of water. It wasn’t much, he just wanted to show Arin what it would look like. After a moment, a pile of bubbles started to froth up, forming a solid white fluffy ring around the running water. “Plus they’ll hide our junk from view if you’re still worried about that.”

“Huh. Well alright then, sure, they seem fine.” Arin shrugged with a small smile. With permission, Dan now squeezed his usual amount of bubble mix in, watching as the small ring slowly started to become a thick cloud. He zoned out for a few seconds, just enjoying the sight of the bubbles building higher and higher, before glancing over his shoulder at Arin to check how he was doing. He snorted a little as he realised poor Arin still had cum on his face, starting to dry onto his skin.

“Here, let me get that for you.” Dan snickered softly, looking around for something to clean it with. He grabbed the closest cloth, a little blue face washer, and dipped it into the water to get it damp.

“Thanks.” Arin said softly, leaning forward to let Dan lightly grasp his chin. He carefully dabbed the damp cloth along Arin’s skin, easily wiping away the still wet cum. It did take a few rubs to get off the dry flakes around the edges, but after about a minute, Arin was all clean.

“There’s that pretty face.” Dan purred, stroking his thumb over Arin’s now clean cheek. Arin squirmed nervously under the compliment, but a small smile twitched in the corner of his lips. That warm tingle filled Dan’s chest again, stronger this time... It was like he’d been suddenly slapped. He couldn’t stop his hand from faltering as an overwhelming feeling of fear started to drown him. He felt so weak, something this simple shouldn’t be putting him in a state like this. It was supposed to be a good feeling, yet some deep part of his mind that should be locked deeply away was sending him into a panic. His heart was racing, and his breaths were starting to stutter a little. The small crack in his memory block was widening, and it was terrifying. This happy feeling shouldn’t be causing him this much distress. He couldn’t meet Arin’s eyes, not when his mind was suddenly screaming at him. **He’ll hurt you. He’s going to hurt you. ** ** _You’ll _ ** **hurt ** ** _him. _ ** **They’ll punish you. They’ll punish you for feeling like this. They know, and they’re going to hurt him-**

Arin’s face softened into a slightly sad, yet understanding look. He gently took Dan’s frozen hand and put it back in his lap, before wrapping an arm around Dan’s back. He was pulled in close, Arin giving him a deep, yet gentle embrace.

“Hey- hey, it’s alright. Take a deep breath. You’re safe, alright? You’re safe…” Arin murmured softly into Dan’s ear, rubbing his thumb soothingly along Dan’s spine. “Just take deep breaths for me, ok?”

Dan tried to nod, but he was shaking slightly. Trying to fight off this sudden vivid flashback was too much for him. He listened to Arin though, trying to force himself to take slower breaths. Hyperventilation would only make things worse. Arin was rubbing in a way Dan could use as a beat, forcing himself to breathe in and out every third beat. It was rough, but it was also working.

“...Look, I don’t know what happened to you, and I won’t make you tell me, but… I’m sorry. Whatever it was, I’m sorry. Just please believe me when I tell you that you’re safe now. Nothing is going to hurt you… _ I won’t hurt you _…” Arin said gently, but with a firmness to make sure Dan knew he meant it. 

“...You won’t… you won’t… sorry. I’m ok. I just… sorry…” Dan mumbled, more to himself than to Arin.

“It’s ok man, don’t be… if there’s anything I can do to help, let me know, alright? Even if it’s weird, I’m more than willing to listen.” Arin said, moving a hand up into Dan’s messy hair to hold him closer. Dan shivered a little at the touch. It felt nice, but he was just so worked up right now that even something that small felt massive. He let it happen though, trying to relax into the touch. Arin’s hair always smelt so nice...

“...Uh...h-hey, the water is starting to get kinda high...” Arin noted nervously, pulling back a little. This was enough to snap Dan out of his frozen state, turning to see that the tub was nearly full to the brim.

“Ah s-shit!” Dan stammered, quickly moving to turn off the taps. If Arin hadn’t noticed, they were only a minute off a very flooded bathroom. He hated wasting water, but he had no choice but to reach in and pull the plug. He carefully watched as the water level descended, trying to estimate where the best stopping point would be. He knew where he’d usually fill to for himself, but with two people it’d be much different. He jumped a little in surprise as Arin put his hand back on Dan’s back to give it a gentle rub.

“You doing a bit better?” He asked with a soft smile.

“Y-yeah. Sorry about that. I just…” Dan trailed away, trying to find the best words to describe it all. “...Something about you is making me remember stuff I shouldn’t”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up any bad memories…” Arin apologised. “...Do you want to just have the bath to yourself?”

“I appreciate the thought, but nah. I think being alone right now would just make things worse. I can’t sit and dwell on a thought if I’m too busy talking.” Dan said with a small smile. It did mean a lot to him that Arin would offer though…

Dan put the plug back in the bath, hoping his estimates on the water level weren’t wrong. He really didn’t want to deal with a flooded bathroom right now. 

“That should be good. I can always add a bit more if I went too low.” Dan said, more so to himself than to Arin.

“So how do we sit in this thing? I have a general idea but… you know…” Arin trailed away with embarrassment.

“Here, I’ll hop in first, then you decide what you’d prefer. ‘Cause we can either sit one either end, or like, one laying back on the other. I don’t know. ‘S up to you.” Dan rambled slightly, probably just as nervous about the options as Arin was. Usually he wouldn’t give a shit about it, but now he was nervous that having Arin lean back against him in a hug would set him off again… 

“Is there enough room to turn around in there? Like, if we started off sitting, then decide we want to lay later on?” Arin asked.

“Oh sure. Just watch where your feet go when you do turn, it’s easy to accidentally kick uh, sensitive spots when you flip around.” Dan chuckled, remembering the first time he and Brian had attempted to do this kind of thing together. Brian had held it against him for a solid week. Arin nodded with a small laugh, able to connect the dots. Dan spun his position so that his feet were in the water, checking one last time the temperature was fine. His skin did prickle with heat for a few moments, but mostly because they’d been pressed against the cold tiles rather than it _ actually _being too hot. Deeming it safe, he gently lowered himself into the bathtub.

Dan hummed happily as he sunk into the water, letting it rise up to his neck. He had to admit, it’d been awhile since he’d properly pampered himself with a bath, lately it’s just been quick showers between work or preparing for sessions with Brian. A full body soak would do him some good. He took in a deep breath of the steam rising from the water, letting the slightly floral smell fill his lungs and clear out his sinuses. The warmth was just so good, seeping deep into his pours and heating him right to his core. He finally let out that pent up breath that had been trapped inside him, letting the heat relax all his tensed up muscles…

“You sure you don’t want me to have it to yourself?” Arin asked with a warm huff.

“No no it’s fine… I just needed a moment...” Dan said softly. It took him a few moments to convince his body to pull his knees up so Arin could fit in. The warmth was just turning him into jelly. “Jump in if you want.”

“Will do.” Arin nodded. He carefully stepped into the water, holding the edge of the bath firmly to make sure he didn’t slip. Dan pulled his legs in closer just to be sure as Arin slowly lowered himself down, trying to figure out how to sit. After a few seconds of awkward adjusting, Arin had sat himself cross legged in the water, letting out a happy sigh. 

“Mm, it’s like a tiny hot spring.” Arin moaned gently, letting his head fall back against the wall. He slowly unwound himself from the awkward sit, letting himself sink properly into the water. When he was settled, Dan let his legs stretch back out, putting their legs parallel to one another. He weakly gave Arin’s hip a rub with his toe, before letting himself melt in comfort again. It was just too nice in here…

“So we just lay here and relax for a bit?” Arin asked.

“Yeah basically. We can also wash ourselves too, just can’t be bothered to right now.” Dan said with a tiny huff of laughter.

“Ok. Just checking, wasn’t sure if there was something else I was supposed to do or not.” Arin said with a nervous chuckle.

“Nah you’re good. Just don’t pee in here and you’ll be fine.” Dan said. Arin hummed in acknowledgement, before also letting himself melt into the water.

Dan sighed happily and let himself drift away. He just needed to be mindless for a few minutes, let his brain reset from the day’s events. Focusing on the way his body felt, Dan let himself fully relax for a bit. He pretended he could feel the bath salts drawing invisible toxins out of his body, getting out all the leftover feelings of tired muscles and stress. Just picturing it did feel like it helped somewhat, a placebo of course, but it still helped. Maybe he should be talking to Arin a bit to distract himself, but the warm water was just sapping his will power. How could he muster up the energy to talk when he was just turning to jelly right now...

He shouldn’t be, but in the silence Dan allowed himself to think about things a little. About the things he’d locked away. He knew they must be awful, there was probably a good reason he decided to do it all...but he couldn’t remember it fully. Just the relief he got afterwards, and the small slip ups that sometimes escaped. Until now at least. Those tiny little cracks that sparked whenever he got close with someone had never widened before, being able to remember _ anything _ about the dark patches of his life was new to him. On the one hand he was curious, on the other, even such a small break Arin had caused had thrown him into a full on panic attack. Would he even be able to handle clear memories? He didn’t even know who the _ they _ were in his mental screams… no… no he did know. It was his old master, wasn’t it. And/or the clan in general. He hadn’t really thought about them in a long time. It was just easier to forget about it all… at least until Brian has breakdowns. He remembers bits then. Never enough to get past his mental barriers, but enough to sort of understand what had set Brian off and how to try and fix it. Dan mentally sighed to himself. He had no idea how Brian handles this all. If Dan kept losing his mind anytime even a hint at his past resurfaced, how was _ Brian _able to deal with it all? Brian who had never locked away his memories, was still fully aware of everything. Surely Brian had a lot worse things in his past than Dan did? Or did he… Dan remembered being the stronger ninja, but he couldn’t have been any worse than Brian… especially with how fragile he was now. He just didn’t know, and Brian probably wouldn’t answer anyway. Dan really shouldn’t be poking into this further, even these small flashes could make him shake, but he just...

Dan opened his eyes slowly, blinking against the bright light above him. He couldn’t keep thinking like this… He didn’t want to poke the wrong thing and freak out again… Dan noticed that Arin was staring at him intently, lost in his own thoughts, but clearly still directing his attention at Dan.

“You ‘right?” Dan asked.

“Yeah I just… just thinking.” Arin said, blinking out of his haze.

“What about?” Dan questioned politely. Arin’s lips pursed for a moment in thought, before shrugging to himself. 

“How wrong I was about you,” Arin smiled. “I seriously thought you were nothing but a sex crazed fiend when we first met. I never really considered you had a past, or a career, or any of that kind of thing. Just kinda assumed all you did was try to hump anything that moved.”

“Pff. Well I mean, I do like humping a lot of things, just not quite _ everything _,” Dan snickered. “But I guess to be fair I had the same assumptions about you. Never really concidered you had a life outside of being mad about sex.”

“I’ll have you know Brian and I were the protectors of our city, and eventually even ruled it.” Arin shot him a toothy grin.

“Damn that’s awesome man! I had no idea!” Dan chirped. Even after a whole week, Dan had never actually asked Arin about his life. It hadn’t even really crossed his mind before.

“We might have been demon slaying badasses back in the day,” Arin gloated, running a hand through his hair. “And pretty good rulers too.”

“So how did that happen? Like, did someone like vote you into power or did an emperor somewhere give you a promotion?” Dan asked curiously. Arin’s proud expression faultered for a moment. 

“Well uh… _ maybeahostiletakeover…” _ Arin mumbled with embarrassment. He coughed nervously, rubbing his face bashfully.

“Y- you what now?” Dan blinked.

“Me and Barry might have… sorta… taken over the town by force…” Arin muttered awkwardly.

“Well uh… ok then. Any reason in particular...?” Dan asked, a little lost.

“Ok in our defense, it was a good thing we did it. While the initial attack on the old ruler was a little uh… _ rough… _ it wasn’t just a greedy bid for power or anything like that. It was kicking a tyrant out to fix everything. And minus how hard we had to be at first to crack down on the last criminal dregs left over from the last guy, we really did turn things around. Everyone felt safe and happy, we kept the monsters at bay, Barry was training the next wave of magic users. Things were great…… I hope they’re doing ok without us… or I guess _ did _ok? We’re in the future now right? Or like an alternate dimension? I don’t know…” Arin eventually trailed away, that dark cloud sweeping over him once again.

“Brian’s still trying to look into that for you guys, it’s just been tricky given we’re still not entirely sure how I made that tear in the first place… It sounds like you guys did a good job though. I’m sure you guys were great leaders.” Dan smiled softly. 

“...Thanks.” Arin said, slowly returning the gesture.

“I am curious though, where does the whole abstinence deal fit in with all that?” Dan questioned curiously.

“Oh uh… well… I don’t want to talk about the inciting incident, but it was uh… it was a way to protect women. The tyrant that ruled before us basically told his men to have their way with any woman they wanted, and that notion kind of spread to a lot of men outside of that too. I figured the only reasonable way to stop that kind of thing from happening was to find a way to make sure only those who were completely in love could have sex. That way no one could get hurt. Plus I kept seeing all these people giving in to their lust and were basically acting like animals. What’s the point in being human if we act like dogs? It’s stupid...”

“That’s… surprisingly noble. I honestly thought you just were afraid of sex or something.” Dan breathed, mind reeling a little. 

“Well I mean, I kinda was a little. But it’s hard not to be when all you’ve really seen of it is it being a bad thing…” Arin sighed.

“...Is it still scary?” Dan asked gently.

“...A little. I mean, I can see where you’re coming from now. It does feel good, and it can make people happy, it just still feels weird to me. Especially after spending so long being a hardcore celibate telling others how wrong it all was…” Arin admitted, nervously playing with a clump of bubbles in his hand.

“...Hey, I’m not the best at the whole words thing, but I do wanna say that it’s ok to rethink life and shit. You’re allowed to change, it’s just might feel weird for a bit. Hell, just look at me. I’m completely different to how I was just a few years ago, and that change took years to happen. You’re probably lucky you’re getting to sort yourself out while you’re still young, it sucks trying when you’re older and have been stuck for longer. So uh… yeah… you can figure things out your own pace if you want to, or whatever. I can lend a hand...if you want… I don’t know…” Dan trailed away, squirming slightly. Arin was right, he wasn’t good with the whole ‘emotions’ thing yet. Especially when the warm tingles filling his chest freaked him out so much. He just wanted to encourage his friend, but it was scary… 

“That’s… thanks man. I really appreciate that. It means a lot to me that you’re so willing to try and help even after I was kinda a dick at first... Can I offer you the same?” Arin smiled.

“What do you mean?” Dan blinked.

“Like, you help me slowly work my way through understanding sex stuff and getting over past shit, and I help _ you _ work your way through understanding emotional stuff and getting over _ your _past shit.” Arin explained warmly.

“Uh… I can try. I can’t promise it’ll be easy going through my brain, but if you want to try I won’t stop you,” Dan nodded, trying to ignore his nerves at the thought. “Besides, it’s only fair. I’ve been doing a lot focused on you, if you want to focus on me too that’s cool I guess.”

“Then it’s a deal! Just go easy on me, I’m only just dealing with the pace we’re currently going.” Arin beamed, holding out a hand. It took Dan a moment to realise he was looking for a handshake. He smiled, and let Arin’s powerful hand grasp his, giving it a firm shake. The warmness of the action made Dan’s chest squirm again, but he managed to suppress it. Arin’s silky hair fell over his eyes again, the samurai giving it an annoyed little blow. And idea popped into Dan’s head, it made him nervous, but if Arin could experiment with stuff that scared him tonight, Dan could give it a try too, right?

“...Hey, this might sound weird, b-but can I do your hair?” Dan asked nervously.

“What like, wash it for me?” Arin questioned.

“Yeah. I don’t know, just seems like it’d be nice to do. Plus you have really good hair to stroke though, way better than mine.” Dan said, fiddling with his hands anxiously.

“Uh, yeah sure. That’d be nice,” Arin nodded, carefully rotating himself in the bathtub so he could sit with his back facing Dan. Dan tucked his legs in too so they were both cross legged. He figured Arin would be weirded out by a naked hug, especially if he could totally feel Dan’s dick against his back. “Also your hair is nice too, but probably not for stroking fingers though without hurting you.”

“Ehg, I guess my hair’s ok...” Dan grunted as he started to carefully pour water down Arin’s hair with his hands.

“What, it is nice! I like it!” Arin chirped reassuringly.

“I mean, yeah it’s fine. I’ve been growing it out and I’m much happier with it long like this, but I mean… I’ve been getting my first greys and I always kinda worry that maybe it’s not as nice as I think it is…” Dan sighed softly, mindlessly running his fingers though Arin’s wet, silky hair.

“Oh it’s not that bad, you’re not even that old.” Arin scoffed warmly, trying to cheer Dan up.

“Mmf, you’re wrong there bud, but I appreciate it.” Dan huffed.

“Oh come on you can’t be that old. Like, late 30’s or early 40’s?” Arin said.

“Uh… how old are you first? N-never actually asked before.” Dan stalled nervously. 

“Turned 32 back in January. Now, you?” Arin pushed gently.

“Uh… ok so I will preface this by saying the whole ninja powers thing messed with my body a lot so uh… yeah… I might be um… fucking hell, I-I’m 74.” Dan admitted anxiously. He could practically see the mental spit take Arin was having.

“You WHAT?” Arin choked out with shock glancing over his shoulder at Dan.

“W-when I picked up all the powers shit I stopped aging, and I-I only started rejecting them like nine years ago so uh, I kinda just stayed physically 29 for a long fucking time. It’s only now my body’s started to age again.” Dan explained, stuttering slightly with embarrassment. He’d started to nervously twirl a strand of Arin’s hair around his finger, suddenly terrified that maybe this would turn Arin off him.

“Well fuck man, that’s… that is fucking wild dude! I wonder if that means Barry can’t age now? Hey, so is Brian the same?” Arin asked curiously.

“From memory he’s around the 80 mark, he was only a few years older than me when we teamed up, and he’s had his powers longer. Also since he’s going stronger than ever on the special powers front, he’s probably gonna stay locked in the age range he’s in for a long while. Honestly not sure how that’s gonna work out with us soon but whatever…” Dan sighed, letting the quiet fear that had been building inside him for a few years slip out.

“What do you mean?”

“Well like… what happens when I get all old and grey, and he’s still the exact same as he is now?” Dan asked softly. “I never planned on getting old, I don’t really know what the fuck to do about it. Like… will he even still hang around when I’m some broken old man who can barely walk?”

Dan mindlessly stroked his fingers though Arin’s wet hair, trying not to let his emotions overcome him again. But he couldn’t deny that very real fear that had been building inside him for the past year. _ Would _Brian leave him? What reason would he even have to stay?

“...I honestly don’t know. I don’t know him as well as you do. I just know from what I’ve seen, he really loves you dude. I don’t see him just ditching you like that. You guys could probably work it out when it starts being a concern, or maybe just bring it up with him at some point to work it out. I mean, hell, of all the magic I’ve seen come out of you two, I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a way to straight up keep you from becoming that ‘broken old man’ you’re worried about. The guy straight up feels like a god to me sometimes with all the shit I’ve seen come out of him.” Arin chuckled, trying to cheer Dan’s spirits. Dan gave a little snort.

“God he is just going to love hanging out with you buttering him up like that.” Dan laughed softly.

“I’m serious though. I don’t know how your brand of magic works, but maybe Barry can sit down and help Brian work something out. Barry’ form of magic is all internal and life based, and Brian seems more uh… ok violent, but surely there’s a way to mix the two together somehow.” Arin said cheerfully, sliding his head further down Dan’s chest so he could properly look up at him.

“That’s one way to put it...” Dan huffed. “Maybe that could work, but I’m just not sure. I feel like the only way to put myself on ice again would be to re-train myself as a ninja and I just… I don’t know if I could ever trust myself to do that again…”

“...Hey Dan?”

“Hmm?” Dan hummed, blinking away the memory fog to properly look at Arin.

“Do you mind me asking why you gave it all up? The powers I mean. I’ve heard you mention it earlier, and I’m not sure I really understand what happened if you were that powerful. You don’t have to get into anything too deep, I’m just struggling to understand.” Arin asked politely. Dan’s chest squirmed with anxiety at the question. He didn’t like remembering, bringing it all up again like this was dragging up things he thought he’d locked deeply away inside of him. He almost didn’t want to respond, not give those memories any validation at their reality, but Arin had a point earlier. Dan had been pressing Arin a lot to face his fears and push himself, Arin deserved the same respect.

“I… I realised what a monster I was becoming…”

Dan’s fingers found their way back into Arin’s hair, twirling a strand nervously. Barriers were coming down in his mind, and he really didn’t like it. 

Arin was silent for a few moments, pondering the words.

“...Thank you. While it’s very hard for me to picture you as anything outside of the kind guy I know, I’m glad things are better now for you.” Arin smiled warmly, moving a hand up to lightly touch Dan’s shoulder. 

“...You would have hated me if you’d met me back then.” Dan sighed softly.

“Dude I hated you when we met you regardless,” Arin snorted a little. “I was way more upset about the whole sex thing than whoever you were behind all that.”

Dan couldn’t help the little twitch of a smile at this. How was Arin already so good at making Dan laugh? 

“Then maybe you would have liked me more back then,” Dan chuckled. “I didn’t lose my virginity until I was like, 45. I didn’t even really jack off. They were just stuff I never really had time to think about.”

“That’s fair, even before all the abstinence stuff I never really had the time to think about that kind of thing. Outside of thinking it was stupid that is.” Arin shot Dan a wicked grin. 

“Well who’s the stupid one now?” Dan returned the gesture.

“Probably still you.” Arin deflected easily. Dan put on a fake pout and deliberately scruffled Arin’s hair in revenge.

“Just shut up and let me wash your hair you big bully.” Dan pretended to grumble. Arin deliberately rubbed his back into Dan’s chest, but stayed silent, letting Dan get to work gently applying shampoo into his hair.

They stayed silent for a bit, both just enjoying the feeling of the hair wash. Dan carefully made sure he never got any soap in Arin’s eyes as he ran his fingers through Arin’s hair, insanely jealous about the fact he wasn’t finding a single knot in his strokes. Arin’s hair was just pure silk. It felt so good to touch though, he’d been sneaking in the occasional touch whenever Arin let him get close, but this was the first time he could just spend time purely focusing on it. Given the tiny little sighs and noises of enjoyment he kept hearing from Arin, maybe he could try it more often. 

When Dan had finished, Arin attempted to offer Dan the same treatment, but after just a single attempt at moving his hand through Dan’s tangled mess of a head, quickly realised it wasn’t going to happen. Dan just did it himself, spending extra long on the shampooing phase to get out all the oils that had been building up over the last two days. Arin happily went back to lounging in the bath while he waited, occasionally making idle chat while Dan worked, but for the most part the two just relaxed in each other's presence. It felt nice, like when Brian worked alongside Dan in silence. Not really needing to communicate, just being comfy in the same space as each other. It was nice to have someone to really talk to for once. While Brian was always there and willing to listen, telepathy just isn’t the same as that warm gentle rumble from Arin. He had to admit, while the feelings Arin gave him seriously did scare him, he could get used to having more people in his life. Arin smiled warmly at Dan as he caught the former ninja mindlessly staring at him. Dan shyly returned the gesture. 

Yeah… Dan could definitely get used to this… 

**Author's Note:**

> "It's been 2 years, where the hell have you been?!"  
So long story short, life happened. Family members have died, I've gotten engaged, I've moved houses, I've been experimenting with art, and mostly just trying to get my life on track. Writing kinda just got pushed to the side for awhile. This project was never forgotten though, I've been touching it a lot these part two years. The final product actually looks way different than what I originally intended. Back in 2017, I just saw part three as a quick blowjob to drag Arin deeper to the darkside, and part four would be where I ramp up the stakes. But then a few months past, and I felt too guilty to release just a short simple thing when so many people were waiting for it. Then more time passes, and the story gets longer. Then a weird thing happens when you've been thinking about the same story for two straight years. What was just supposed to be a short series playing with my own fetishes and protesting the fact that no one had given the Samurai Abstinence Patrol a second glance after the song/video came out, changed. I'd developed plot. I'd sat down and worked out real backstories. An entire universe was thought up for these characters. They had past lives, past families, a whole new range of things I wanted to explore with these characters. So yeah, an excuse to explore a humping and corruption fetish has now turned into a big thing. Hope you like where I'm going with all this. I am going to be writing a seperate thing that fully dives into their hard pasts and such I don't want to spoil, but keep an eye out for that in the future. And the porn side of things will always be here for people who just want the horny.
> 
> "Will part 4 and this other story take 2 years to write?"  
Dear god I hope not. While I can't promise a new story every week, I can say I'm now at a stable ish point in my life were I can really sit down and write again. I'm going to be writing for a MINIMUM of 10 hours a week, so trust me, you'll see new works from me. Some from this series, some from the ten billion other projects I started and just never finished. Hell if you guys like my writing enough, I might even offer writing commissions in the future. If that sounds like something you'd be into, throw me a follow to keep up to date with that. All my links are in my bio.
> 
> Thanks to anyone who's stuck around long enough to see part 3. Once again, sorry it took so long. Hope it was worth it maybe <3


End file.
